


自寂静之隅悄然绽放

by Chimaki_1111



Category: One Piece, 海贼王
Genre: M/M, 柯拉罗, 柯罗 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimaki_1111/pseuds/Chimaki_1111
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 22





	自寂静之隅悄然绽放

【OP】  
*柯罗现代PARO  
*上班族柯×学生罗，同居设定。  
*慎：后期有R，文风粗鲁。

罗已经连续几周没有回过家了。虽然大学所在地离家里只有短短十几站路的车程，周末回去一趟的时间是很充裕的，但是罗逃避了。  
说到原因的话，是因为暂时不想看见柯拉松的脸。  
自习室里格外安静，偶尔有翻动书页的轻微响声。罗心不在焉的看着书，密密麻麻的字一个也看不进去。回忆起上一次回家时的气氛，胸口苦闷的喘不上来气。

罗自小就和柯拉松一起生活了。相处久了，两个人早对彼此的脾气摸得一清二楚。和不愿意直白的把感受说出来的罗不同，柯拉松总是很坦率，也很温柔。

记得小学的时候，学校要组织学生们一起去郊游。罗当晚回到家里，在餐桌上漫不经心的提起这件事。结果反而是柯拉松眼睛一亮，把碗筷一放，“唰——”的站起来，边露出那张标准的傻笑蠢脸边抱起罗举高高：“哦哦哦好诶！罗——！你很高兴吧，郊游！这次我来给你准备好吃的东西的，去痛痛快快的玩一场吧！”全然不顾罗涨红着脸在他的一双大手里踢腿挣扎，说着什么“我才没那么期待呢”之类的鬼话。  
然而郊游的前一晚，罗还是老实的没有做隔天的午餐。可是一直等到睡前也没等到厨房传来响动。他轻手轻脚的起床溜去客厅，只有书房的门缝里传出暗暗的光。罗透过门缝看过去，毫无意外是柯拉松在台灯下加班工作的背影。“果然……”，柯拉松经常被工作弄得焦头烂额，罗已经习惯了。他在心里盘算着明天去家旁边的便利店里买点什么带去当午饭好，一边又轻手轻脚的回房间去睡了。  
不能给柯拉先生添麻烦，在什么时候都是第一重要的事。  
第二天，罗在闹钟声中醒来的时候，柯拉松已经如往常一样在自己身边睡的死死的。罗迅速的按掉了闹钟下床洗漱，准备去做个早饭，却在餐桌前停住了。  
餐桌上放着一盒便当。是一个用男孩子用着有点滑稽的、印着红心印花的粉色便当布包起来的便当。旁边的厨房灶台一片狼藉，罗几乎可以想见昨天的深夜，那个冒冒失失的男人赶完了工作后，是如何在这里手忙脚乱的烹饪，甚至来不及清理就困得爬回房间睡了。  
罗抱起那盒便当，难掩兴奋的笑意，一路小跑回卧室。  
“柯拉先生！”  
柯拉松睡眼惺忪的睁开眼看过去，刚睡醒的嗓音哑哑的：“哦，你看到啦。”  
“我会带好的。”想说的谢谢到嘴边转了弯，罗冲他晃了晃那个便当盒。  
柯拉松笑着抬起手，大大的手掌在罗的脑袋上揉了揉，“不用谢。”

柯拉松总是与他很有默契，包括那份不戳穿的体面。罗喜欢这种默契。

初中的时候，罗收到过同校女生的情书，虽然自己对那个女孩没有恋爱的心情，但出于礼貌，罗道谢后收下了。回家后那个烫手的信封被罗丢进了垃圾篓，隔天却又好好的出现在了自己的书桌抽屉里。柯拉松从没有和罗提起过这件事，只是“不经意的”笑容灿烂的提起自己学生时期收到过的心意，留到现在再看到是多么的有纪念意义。之后的罗再收到的告白，虽然也都会拒绝，但那些情书都被锁进那层小抽屉里静静沉睡了。

高一的时候，罗把大学志愿锁定在了同城的一所医科大学。柯拉松知道之后没有追问原因，只是大手一抬揉了揉罗的脑袋，笑眯眯的让罗加油。当晚的柯拉松一反常态，嘴里断断续续的哼着不知名的小调，看起来心情颇好的样子。罗听到那些不成调的声音，忍不住偷偷笑。

然而进入高中之后，罗的心境悄然变了。  
同龄的男同学们的话题从电动游戏渐渐转而向漂亮的女星、隔壁班的女同学、放学后哪里有联谊会上靠拢了。  
而罗依然保持着平时那副“生人勿近”的臭脸。进入高中的罗身高一路拔高，长相出落的愈发俊朗，加上成绩出众，总是紧抓着女孩子们憧憬的目光。这已经是夏奇和佩金第12次来求着罗一起去联谊会了，毕竟“那个罗也来了的联谊会”的话，肯定可以吸引很多漂亮的女孩子一起。在第12次被罗以“不感兴趣”为理由拒绝之后，两个损友终于咬牙放了绝招：“昨天我们在一家中古书屋看到你一直在找的那本书了。”“……哪一本？”“就是那本绝版的心胸外科手术图解！我记得那本封面。”佩金抢答道，“昨天我和夏奇已经咬牙AA制买下来了，仅此一本。如果你来的话，我们就把书给你！”。“免费送你！”夏奇补充。  
可恶，被摆了一道——罗回忆起上次在line群组里随口抱怨买不到那本绝版书的时候，的确发过封面的图片。额角青筋直跳，罗黑着脸安慰自己至少能买到书了，无非是一次聚餐，答应了就是了。  
语毕，耳边爆发出一阵欢呼声，罗嘴角抽搐着挤出一个笑，心里默念大丈夫能屈能伸，等买到了书再收拾这两个王八蛋。

当晚的联谊会好不热闹，桌子对面坐着一群叽叽喳喳的女孩子们，几乎都只对着罗问个不停。罗低着头捏着吸管搅着杯子里的冰块，心不在焉的敷衍着。  
“罗喜欢的type是什么样的呐？”女孩子闪着大眼睛兴奋的问。  
罗看着在杯子里打转的冰块，“没什么特别喜欢的……”  
佩金忙着插话：“啊！我喜欢笑起来温柔的类型！”  
笑起来温柔的类型啊……罗心里跟着默念，柯拉先生笑起来挺温柔的。虽然工作忙起来的时候不修边幅，有时候胡子都两三天才刮一次。鞋子脱得歪七扭八，西装外套能随手扔在微波炉上，餐桌上找得到袜子，自己扔在地上的公文包都能把自己绊摔倒……但是只要一见到我，一定会话还没说就先笑得像个笨蛋似的。  
罗忽然忍不住嘴角上扬，夏奇和佩金看到罗一反常态的表情，直吓得汗毛竖起。隔壁的女孩子看着那张好看的笑脸倒是只剩脸红了，呆呆的喊了一声：“罗？”。  
罗从思绪里抽离出来，尴尬的干咳了一声：“没什么，我也喜欢这个类型。”  
夏奇挠挠脸岔开话题：“那个，我喜欢腿长的类型，哈哈……”  
腿长的类型吗……说起来，柯拉先生的腿就挺长的。和柯拉松一起上街的时候，柯拉松就经常因为傲人的身高被路人们瞩目。记得小时候，连被柯拉松牵着在便利店里排队结账时，都有排在自己身后的大姐姐偷偷问自己柯拉松是不是外国人。自己现在都长到一米九了，还是不及柯拉松的个头。配上那样一双修长的腿，什么衣服穿起来都是好看的吧？  
耳边嘈杂的社交场像是被静音屏蔽，罗只偶尔跳出自己的频道的点几下头以示参与，然后继续掉线……

联谊在其他男生们的卖力表现和罗百无聊赖的敷衍中结束了。女孩子们先告别，男生们去结账AA。回家路上，夏奇和佩金对着罗狂轰乱炸。  
“船长，你该不会是有喜欢的人了的吧？”船长是他们在PC游戏小组里会对罗用的称呼，夏奇和佩金一紧张就会这么改口。  
“对啊……刚刚的笑容是怎么回事，我从来没见船长这么笑过……温柔到有点恐怖……”夏奇被罗瞥了一眼，声音越来越小。“不过，如果船长有喜欢的人了的话，我们可以帮忙出谋划策！男高中生嘛，有喜欢的女生很正常！”  
罗的心绪翻搅的乱七八糟起来。喜欢的女生？怎么可能有……  
两个好友呜呜喳喳个没完，甚至已经在勾勒那个“身材火辣性格温柔”的女神形象了，罗皱着眉头挥挥手打断，“我只是随口接了两句而已，没有那么个人。”罗拿着到手的《手术图鉴》塞进包里，跟这对被扫兴了的朋友匆匆告别。

真是有那么个“身材火辣性格温柔”的女生可能倒还好一些，罗想。刚刚想着的，明明是在那个场景下，不该冒出来的脸。

罗站在家门口的翻找钥匙时，门忽然被拉开，门里探出柯拉松略显焦急的脸。  
“你去哪里了？怎么这么晚才回来”柯拉松自然的接过罗手里的包。  
“去联谊会了。”罗在玄关低头换着拖鞋，没有看到柯拉松那一秒不自然的僵硬停顿。“我给柯拉先生发了简讯的，没有收到吗？”  
罗换好鞋抬头迎上柯拉松的目光，是那张温柔又熟悉的笑脸。“这样啊，今天忘记带充电器，手机没有电了。”柯拉松指指桌子上黑着屏幕的手机。“我也刚刚到家，结果罗居然不在家，差点着急了。”  
“对不起，我应该等到柯拉先生回复我了再去的。”这下柯拉先生肯定没有买晚餐……得赶紧做点什么吃的才行。罗有点懊悔，急忙裹了围裙，“我去看看冰箱还有什么食材可以用，柯拉先生先去洗个澡好了。”  
“好。麻烦你了，罗。”柯拉松抬手，想像往常一样揉一揉罗毛乎乎的脑袋。然而罗看到那只手怔了一下，不自然的躲开了。  
那是罗第一次躲开了柯拉松的手。柯拉松的表情变得微妙起来，但是这次罗什么都没有说，甚至连目光也避开了，没有回过头。  
“饭很快就做好。”罗没头没尾的冒出一句。  
“我知道了。”柯拉松放下手，没再多问，回房间里拿上换洗的衣服。不一会儿，浴室里传来淋浴的声音。  
罗不知道自己为什么刚刚要躲开柯拉松的手，只是那一瞬间，罗鬼使神差的想起自己在联谊会上的那一句“没什么，我也喜欢这个类型。”  
罗忽然不敢被那只手安抚了，但又在柯拉松停顿的一瞬间感到了后悔。柯拉先生在想什么呢？为什么没有问自己一句“罗，怎么了？”  
可如果他真的问出了口，自己又会找个怎样的借口应对？罗不知道……  
耳边是淋浴间的水声，罗只觉得胸口灼烧一般的难受。  
柯拉松总是与他很有默契，包括那份不戳穿的体面。罗第一次觉得不喜欢这种默契。

罗做完了晚餐，摆盘放上了餐桌。几乎同时的，浴室里的水声停下了。罗收拾好了衣服，准备趁柯拉松吃晚饭的时间去洗个澡。  
刚走到浴室门口罗就顿住了。浴室的门大开着，水气氤氲中站着挺拔的男人。  
柯拉松正赤裸着上身，只腰间松垮的系着一条白色的浴巾。金色的头发湿漉漉的耷拉在额前，他垂着眼睛，有水珠顺着头发落到高挺的鼻子，险要打湿他嘴里叼着的那根烟。柯拉松的肩很宽，正一高一低、斜斜的倚靠在门框上，一手点着打火机，一手挡着风点烟。紧实而轮廓分明的胸肌袒露着，覆着一层薄薄的水汽，那几股水汽汇在一起，顺着肌肉的凹陷处一路滑向粗壮的腰，最后隐进小腹那处若隐若现的薄薄的耻毛里去了。  
香烟刚着了火，伴随着胸部的一起一伏，从那双薄唇里吐出一口烟雾。罗从来没有看到过这样的柯拉松，那具身体的每一寸肌肉都仿佛在彰显自己的强壮有力，周身散发出成熟男性的荷尔蒙。  
柯拉松听到脚步，抬眼和罗四目相对。罗只觉得喉头一阵干渴发痒，低头躲避视线，目光扫在浴巾盖不住的那双修长的小腿上。罗只觉得从脖子一路向耳朵都烧了起来，强装镇定的绕过柯拉松身边，把浴室的门重重关上了。

浴室中的水汽还没有完全散去，罗抬眼看向镜子，里面映出一个少年略显惊慌窘迫的脸。脖子和耳朵正红的滴血，但罗已经无暇顾及。他咬着牙把衣服胡乱脱了个精光，然后果不其然的，身下那处有了反应。  
浴室里是柯拉松刚刚使用香波后残存的香气，是每晚睡在自己身边的柯拉松身上的熟悉味道。罗难以自控的想象起刚刚在这处花洒下的柯拉松，那具强壮的身体怎样被水流一寸寸的打湿。  
罗感到羞耻。柯拉松，是他的恩人、兄长、家人。柯拉松对自己很宠爱，罗很珍惜这份爱意，也报以同样的深情，但他从未想过自己的感情会发展到这样的方向。平日里的相处太自然又惬意，罗从来没有深究过自己到底是如何看待柯拉松的。仅仅是今晚的失态，还可以归咎成“意外”，罗本能的想逃避求证这个答案。  
可现如今，身体的反应比什么都来得直白。  
不用逃避了 。  
罗将后背紧贴在冰冷的瓷砖墙上，打开了花洒，水声吵闹着倾泻而下，覆盖了罗糟乱的思绪。罗捂住眼睛，水流自指缝处缓缓流下。

罗在浴室里用手解决了欲望。赤裸的身体被柯拉松的气味紧紧包覆中，任由快感牵引着自己本能的动作。轻不可闻的喘息声被淋浴声洗刷掩盖，包括最后那声低低的“柯拉先生”。登顶的快感让视听变得模糊又缓慢，像是要回应自己那声呼喊一般，罗脑中响起熟悉的男人的低音，那声在过去无数个日子里伴随自己身边的温柔缱绻.  
“罗……”。  
耳边的水声轰然放大，时间的流速回归正轨。罗从快感中抽离回现实，粘腻的手感从自己的指缝滴落。背德的羞耻感灭顶一般扑下来。

没关系的。罗想，高中生活只剩下短短数月而已了。他有把握依然做好以前那个罗，绝不会给柯拉松添麻烦。等离开了家生活，就更不会露出破绽。情愫总会有平复的那天的。等他做好了准备，依然是柯拉松最亲近的家人。

再难忍受的远距离，也好过在柯拉松面前展露自己丑陋的妄想。

罗又从头到脚的洗了个干净，感觉轻松了很多。他头顶着毛巾走出浴室，正看到柯拉松站在洗碗池前。柯拉松已经换好了居家服，正撸着袖子准备大干一场。  
“柯拉先生！”罗警觉的叫出声，迅速向着那儿快走了几步。“你不会是在想要洗碗吧？”  
柯拉松回过头，冲着罗笑起来，“是啊！”  
“请·你·放·下。”想起上次某个人也心血来潮要洗碗，结果隔天柜子里的器皿数量完美的少了一半。罗把高大的男人往旁边挤了两步，确定了还没来得及被摧残命运的碗盘，心有余悸。“还是我来就好了。”  
“罗真可靠啊~”柯拉松撒娇似的嘟囔着，让开了两步，转而懒洋洋的背靠着洗手台，侧着眼睛看着头发湿湿的男孩，一对光洁的小臂熟练的动作着。  
“今天的晚饭很好吃。”柯拉松静静看着男孩垂下的睫毛，认真的一字一句的说道。  
“那就好。”罗并没有移开在碗盘上的视线，自然的接住了表扬，只是勾起的嘴角流露出一丝得意来。  
柯拉松看着罗从毛巾下钻出来的湿漉漉的额前黑发，忽然站起身走到罗身后，一双大手按在了罗头顶的毛巾上，裹着男孩的脑袋，替他擦起头发来。  
“没吹干就这么站着的话，会感冒的，罗。”  
罗没有答话，任由男人的手在头上左揉揉右蹭蹭的。碗盘洗完了，水声戛然而止，房间里安静的只剩下毛巾摩擦头发的声音。男孩的头发剪成短短的清爽样子，终于被柯拉松擦了个半干，翘的乱乱的有点可爱。柯拉松把毛巾往罗的脖子上一搭，拍拍他的肩膀。  
“好啦~去吹干吧。”  
“谢谢。”罗作势要擦擦耳朵，不经意般的揪着毛巾挡住了大半边脸，擦身而过。

柯拉松察觉到了，罗有点不对劲。  
虽然具体要说，有点说不上来是哪里不对劲。  
罗还是和平常一样，会准时早起做好早餐，再喊柯拉松起床。还是会每天把柯拉松丢的乱七八糟的东西规整的整整齐齐。  
柯拉松的公司离家很近，只有两站路的距离，所以不用太早起床。每天在罗做好的早餐香气中醒来，简直是柯拉松每天上班前的动力补给。啊……虽然因为自己很难叫醒，常常被罗从床上拽着拖到地上冻到清醒这点有些……  
但是的确是有哪里有点不一样了。

上次听到罗晚归是去联谊的时候，柯拉松有点惊讶。因为罗似乎天生对恋爱方面不太感冒，至少从来没像一般的男高生一样，在这个年纪有什么“恋爱烦恼相谈”要和自己讨论。  
果然是长大了吧？这才是这个年龄段的男孩子该有的课后生活？柯拉松想，所以会觉得摸头太亲昵了，避开是因为觉得不自在了吗？

罗很难跟人坦白的说出内心的感受，但他有着下意识的先替他人考虑的习惯，而后默默的付出行动，这是罗的温柔之处。但也正因为如此，柯拉松掌握了不言自明的默契。

虽然有时候这份迁就很难。比如这一次，罗第一次躲过了柯拉松的手之后，柯拉松不动声色，强忍着改掉了每天早上要摸一摸罗的头才放他出门的习惯。不过才三天，柯拉松就想念那颗毛脑袋的手感想到下班路上遇到黑色的小野猫，都要撸个十分钟才舍得离去的程度了。

柯拉松有点不愿意主动去想，等罗到了大学，自己的生活会有怎么样的变化。可惜即使不去想，罗的高中生活还是在一天天平淡的日常中如期结束了。  
罗凭着稳定优异的成绩，毫无悬念的获得了本市那所目标医科大学的录取通知书。柯拉松早知会如此顺利，但罗带着消息回来的那天，柯拉松还是抱着他哭的稀里哗啦。最后反而是这位准大学生，抱着家里这个三十出头还喝大了的大男人苦笑着安慰。  
那晚上的柯拉松边笑边哭的反复念着：“罗长大了啊，我会感觉寂寞的啊……”“但是罗真是好厉害啊，以后一定会成为很棒的医生的！”“呜呜呜罗，一定要多回来家里啊，至少一周回来一次吧！再不然两周一次？”本想着借大学生活稍微疏远柯拉松，给自己一些喘息空间的罗，看着那张哭的狼狈的脸，又心软了。  
柯拉先生要是两周都吃不到我的手艺，肯定会难过的。

可几个月后，此刻的罗，连续几周没有回过家了。  
柯拉松的简讯总在每周五如期出现，内容无外乎这周有没有安排，要不要回家来，罗全都以课外活动或考试复习之类的理由搪塞过去了。好在柯拉松从来没再追问过，只是再下一个周五又会发来新的消息。虽然大学所在地离家里只有短短十几站路的车程，周末回去一趟的时间是很充裕的，但是罗逃避了。  
说到原因的话，是因为暂时不想看见柯拉松的脸。一想起柯拉松的笑脸，罗就胸口苦闷的喘不上来气。

罗后悔几周前的那次未打招呼的归家决定。下着瓢泼大雨的周五，临时通知的来周实验考试，罗急匆匆的回家想找一组以前收集过的资料。  
雨下的实在不小，即使一路打着伞，罗的衣服还是被打湿了大半。罗掏出钥匙打开门的瞬间，空气凝结了。

玄关处是一双浅色的高跟鞋，柯拉松的鞋子也整齐的摆在一边。一把粉色的女式伞就在拐角处静静的立着。  
罗感觉到身上那层被雨浸湿而裹贴着自己的衣服好冷，刺的他抖了一个激灵，心脏的跳动声被放大，震得他耳边咚咚作响，太阳穴跟着突突的跳着。  
“罗西先生，我好像听到有开门的声音？”一个清脆甜美的女声自客厅里传出来。  
“诶？罗？是罗回来了吗？”熟悉的男人的用温柔的声音唤着自己的名字，罗忽然感到莫名的惊恐，逃一样的关上了门，连伞都捏在手里来不及撑开，往来时的车站大步奔去。  
跑起来之后，罗的脑袋好像空了，他越过了本该驻足的车站，没有停下。越过了跟柯拉松一起逛过的便利店，越过了给柯拉松买过礼物的小商品铺，越过了跟柯拉松一起喂过流量猫的公园。  
跑了一站路？两站路？身边的景色终于不再是熟悉的那些画面后，罗的脚步慢下来了。他大口大口的喘着气，肺里几乎烧起来一般火热，每一口呼吸都带着刺痛和腥气。罗喘得上气不接下气的在马路边蹲下来，想起刚刚那一声女孩子脆脆的“罗西先生”，喘息声忽然转变成了哭声。  
罗自懂事以来就很少哭，更别说哭出声音。但那一瞬间，他觉得好像都无所谓了。大雨痛击下的街道几乎没有行人，罗觉得心里的某块地方撕裂开了，那是他在教科书上不曾学到过的某种伤口。

这种事很正常，他知道的。只不过因为柯拉先生很温柔，总是顾及他的心情，所以从来不曾跟自己提过什么恋爱啊，将来生活的打算云云。罗作为他的家人是那么的重要，他的心情总是被最优先的考虑，如果恋爱意味着平静的生活被打破，柯拉松一定不想逼他接受。  
但现在不同了，柯拉先生有了自己的生活空间了。这时候，优先考虑一下自己不是很合理的吗？自己也早就做好了放弃幻想的心理准备了不是吗？

可是……  
可是……柯拉先生……  
至少再给我一点时间，至少先向我透露一点点……

即使舍弃那些不切实际的可耻幻想，但我难道不是你最亲近的家人吗？  
为什么不告诉我啊……

半个小时后，回学校的末班车已经没了。罗就近找了一处小宾馆，浑身湿透，顶着一双红肿的眼睛开了个单间。进到房间里发现了几十分钟前柯拉松打来的三个未接电话和发来的简讯。  
“罗？刚刚是你回来了吗？”  
罗盯着手机上发件人那一栏的“柯拉先生”几个字盯着看了半分钟，直到视线模糊起来。他眨眨眼，语气轻松的回道：没有，我在学校里，刚刚睡着了一会儿。今天大雨，柯拉先生要记得关好窗户再睡。  
罗想了想，又把“记得关好窗户再睡”的那句话删除了，发出去。  
毕竟这个冒冒失失的人，今天的鞋子，有人替他摆的很整齐。  
“果然是外面的雨声太大所以听错了吧？我肯定是太想你了！罗什么时候才回来啊？要关好窗户睡觉啊罗。”  
罗看了一眼新的简讯，感到一阵自内而外的疲累，草草的去洗了个热水澡，倒头睡去了。

柯拉松觉得自己一定是遭了报应了。

那天晚上，柯拉松也好像听到有那么一声开关门的响动。那一瞬间，男人的心里猛地膨胀起期待来。他实在很想那个人，很想和他面对面的说说话，但当柯拉松走过去的时候，玄关空无一人。一场空欢喜。  
柯拉松转过身来，难掩失落的对着跟来玄关的公司后辈道：“我们好像都听错了。”  
女生问道：“你以为是他吗？”，柯拉松笑起来点了点头作默认。女生颇替他惋惜似的耸了耸肩，又连着向他道了几声谢谢，穿上那双漂亮的高跟鞋告辞了。

屋子里又变得安静了下来，柯拉松心里隐隐的有点不安。他拿起手机给罗打了两个电话，没有人接。  
是在复习功课吗，也许是在图书馆里不好接电话？柯拉松等了一分钟，不死心的又给罗补发了个简讯。  
几乎一个小时以后，柯拉松才收到回信。内容很简短，罗刚刚只是睡着了。

柯拉松刚放下心来，又忍不住担心起来了：才这个点就睡着了，最近是不是学习很累？

柯拉松靠着餐桌的一角坐下，头顶吊灯的柔光暗暗的打在他身上，房间里安静的落针可闻。他真的很想罗。  
其实柯拉松知道，两个人里，反而是自己这个年长的人分外的依赖罗。罗在飞速的成长，变成一个大人了，而柯拉松却觉得寂寞。他努力的不想当一个长不大的、让罗觉得不像话的大人，他也无法让罗继续当一个长不大的小孩。

柯拉松拿着手机，还是撒娇一般的发出了简讯。  
“我肯定是太想你了！罗，什么时候才回来啊？”

当晚，发生了一件让柯拉松惊慌至极的事情，他做了一个梦。  
一个他平日里想都不曾想过的，出格到近乎疯狂的旖旎梦境。  
他梦到了罗。罗留着一点小胡子，就和他上次回家时候的一样。柯拉松喜欢他大学之后刻意留起的那簇小胡子，有一点要刻意彰显自己成熟的性感。  
但和平时不一样的是，梦里的罗，一丝不挂。那个自己从小看着的男孩好像一夜之间结成了的熟透的果子，带着芬芳四溢的香甜气息从枝桠落到了地上去。  
而自己正按住地上的这颗果实，像野兽用利爪按着猎物一般。罗仰躺着，赤裸坦诚的向柯拉松展露着自己的身体，白而健硕的长腿大开着，缠在自己的腰上。而柯拉松那处尺寸惊人的凶刃早已深深的埋在他的身体里。  
罗紧皱着眉头，眯着眼睛看着自己，分不清那表情到底是痛苦还是欢愉。但他嘴里却泄出难耐的声音来。  
“柯拉……先生……”  
柯拉松的大手按着罗的肩膀，力气大到白色的皮肤印出红色的指印。他低喘着，将那处狠狠的向更深处顶弄……

柯拉松醒过来的时候满身大汗，那处倒是精神满满。他不知道这是怎么了，是积压太久了吗？自己居然对罗有这种心思？简直荒唐……  
绝对不能再有这种想法了。柯拉松从床上爬起来，去浴室里淋了个冷水澡。

很快，柯拉松觉得自己一定是遭了报应了，比如遭了这场背德的梦的报应了。  
因为罗，几周不曾回家了。

如果不是柯拉松这个让人操心的家伙病了，罗不回家的决心恐怕还能再坚持几周。

可惜柯拉松实在不是个会撒谎的人。电话一接通，罗就听出柯拉松的嗓音不对劲了，电话那头的男人还死鸭子嘴硬的不肯承认。罗的语气强硬起来，隐隐透露出一丝怒意之后，柯拉松迅速投降，道着歉承认了。  
“对不起啦罗，我只是昨天太困了，没吹头发就睡了……”柯拉松小心翼翼。  
“啊——真是的……”罗皱起眉头往椅背上一靠，仰起头，一手握着手机，一手捏了捏自己的眉心。“这周末我会回来一趟的。”  
罗知道自己这股无名火是在迁怒柯拉松，其实让他隐隐生气的点是，明明柯拉松身边有了那么个女孩子在了不是吗，怎么还会让他生病？

……如果是我在他身边的话，绝对不会这样的。

“哦哦哦！我想吃那个了，卷心菜沙拉！罗做的卷心菜沙拉！！”柯拉松刚听到他要回来的消息，居然立刻一扫苦闷的口吻，兴高采烈的点起菜来了？罗简直想得到那个傻男人手舞足蹈的样子来。  
罗深吸了一口气，叹气苦笑。“知道了。还有梅干饭对吧……”

家里的一切好像什么都没变。罗拎着食材打开家门，还是熟悉的扔的歪七扭八的鞋子，丢在微波炉上的西装外套，还有柯拉松身上那熟悉又令人安心的香波气味。刚一进门，罗就被高大的男人抱了个满怀，用力程度之大简直让他快喘不上来气，拍着男人的后背连喊了好几声柯拉先生才被放开。

柯拉松显然被憋坏了，简直像是好久没见到主人的大狗狗，罗走到哪里，他就跟在罗屁股后面走到哪里，吵吵闹闹没完没了的说着这几周发生的事情。  
“公园的小黑猫生崽了，被隔壁的斯摩格先生抱回去养了。罗你都没看到，生了三只小奶猫呢，真可爱啊。”  
“前几天我在便利店买了便当，结果不知道哪一步弄错了，微波炉里炸的乱七八糟……最后只好煮了两颗白水蛋吃对付了一下……”  
“啊对了，前两天收拾房间的时候，我找到了罗小学时候画的画哦！一想到罗现在都是大学生了，觉得真是不可思议啊。”  
“还有……”

柯拉松滔滔不绝，罗做着晚饭边听边笑，时不时的吐槽两句什么“这种事都能弄错，也太离谱了吧”之类的。  
罗有点放下心来，本想着要回来面对一个病怏怏的柯拉松，没想到是自己想的太严重，两天过去，柯拉松活蹦乱跳，一点生病的迹象都没了。  
可怕的自愈能力……罗暗暗的想。

但柯拉松始终没有提起那个女孩子的事，罗也没有。

罗早早的洗好了澡滚去床上睡了。托柯拉松的福，这一晚上的气氛和以前一样轻松自在，罗只需要听着就好了，不需要分心去想东想西。但是睡前就不一样了。罗害怕在安静下来的环境里和柯拉松相处，也害怕柯拉松问起他最近的情况。先去睡觉了就行，睡着了就可以避免交流。  
卧室那张大床老样子靠着墙，只床头亮着一盏小小的夜灯，光线幽暗又柔和。罗侧躺在靠墙的里侧，背对着卧室大门的方向。  
卧室外面远远传来柯拉松在浴室洗漱的水声，隐约的水流声吵得罗心烦意乱。睁眼就是几乎贴着鼻尖的墙纸，古板的墙纸暗纹模模糊糊的。  
罗闭上眼睛逼着自己入睡，不知道过去多久，浴室的水声停了，吹风机的声音也停了，罗还是意识清醒。只听那一串脚步声从外面逐渐走近，近到自己背后的床边，然后停了下来。  
装睡……装睡……  
罗心里默念着，一动不动。床伴随着吱呀一声，轻晃了一下，柯拉松的重量倒在自己身后，香波的好闻气味靠的很近。  
柯拉松不知道在做什么，没有了声音，罗毫无缘由的产生一种错觉：好像什么视线在自己身上似的的错觉。  
罗听到一阵细细簌簌像衣物摩擦的声音，接着，背后响起了低低的喘息声。

罗僵硬着睁开了眼睛，难以置信的瞪着面前的墙纸，又听了几秒，才敢确认那的确是一个男人的喘息声。罗好歹也是个男人，那声音是在干什么他熟悉的很。  
柯拉松正在他背后、和他在同一张床上、声音几乎就贴在他耳边、在自慰……

喘息声离得很近，那是罗从来不曾听到过的声音，和平常的柯拉松不一样，那声音低哑隐忍、原始的像是某种野兽。  
“哈啊……啊……”喘息声里慢慢的掺杂进几声闷哼进去，身下相连的床微微震动，罗几乎可以捕捉到柯拉松在如何动作，接着的是粘腻的液体在手中被套弄出的羞耻水声。  
“啊啊……”柯拉松的声音随着动作的加快急促起来，罗头皮一阵发麻，背后到脖子迅速着火一般烧了起来。他无法自控的想象着此刻的柯拉松是什么表情，而那双无数次宠爱的抚摸自己的脑袋的大手，现在正怎么抚慰着那处昂扬的器官。  
他现在，想着的又是谁的脸？  
罗想到这里皱起眉头，胸口涌出令人窒息的钝痛。即使如此，柯拉松的声音还是让他可耻的有了反应。小腹流窜着一阵阵热流，罗感觉到内裤里已经饱胀的难受。  
背后的男人手上的节奏越来越快，鼻音里出现几个模糊不清的字节，终于在最后释放了出来。  
“罗……罗——”  
那个名字从柯拉松嘴里低吼了出来。

什……什么意思？

柯拉松在高潮的瞬间，叫了罗的名字。柯拉松知道这不应该，他从来并没打算过要趁罗睡着了做这种事。只是当他回到房间里，看到那个许久未见的乖巧的背影就睡在哪里，宽松的T恤衫包裹不住罗修长白皙的脖子、露出的那一小块光洁的后颈的肌肤，他忽然觉得喉头一紧，梦里那个在自己身下低喘的罗和那声饱含情欲“柯拉先生”适时的出现在脑中，一股邪火直直的冲向脑门。罗就在身边熟睡着，而他居然就这样撸了一发。  
刚刚经历完高潮的柯拉松的胸膛还在激烈的起伏着，在逐渐平复的喘息中终于回过劲来，看着射在小腹上的黏糊糊的精液和胯间疲软下去的东西，急忙伸手从床头柜的纸巾盒里胡乱连抽了三五张纸巾，厚厚一握，边清理残局边把松垮的浴袍重新穿好。然后往罗的方向看了一眼。  
不看还好……看了那一眼之后，他脑袋里嗡的一声。  
灯光还是那样昏暗，罗还是那副睡着的样子背对着自己，只是男孩的耳朵、脖子、露出的那一小块后颈，都覆盖了一层诚实的红色……  
什么时候醒过来的，还是根本就没睡着……？  
“罗……”柯拉松极小声的叫了一句。  
罗条件反射般的抖了一下，被柯拉松尽收眼底。  
完蛋。

柯拉松知道搞砸了。这不是一般的搞砸了，他珍贵的、宠爱的、最重要的人，要被失去了……  
“对不起。”柯拉松坐起来，尽量让自己冷静，他诚恳的冲着罗又一遍说道，“对不起，罗。”  
“你肯定吓到了吧，觉得很恶心吧……我不知道是从什么时候开始，就变成这样了。”柯拉松确定罗在听，因为他看到罗在微微发抖。  
“我……我喜欢上罗了。虽然听着有点荒唐，罗明明一直把我当成重要的家人来看待的，但还是这样了，我没办法控制自己喜欢罗的心情。我知道我一直不是个很成熟的家人，还做了这种事……”柯拉松一字一句地说。  
“所以，如果罗觉得讨厌……或者恶心，哪怕以后都不想再回家里来了，我也可以接受……”  
罗终于转过了身，他坐了起来，一脸不可置信的和柯拉松目光相对。  
“但我从来不想让罗觉得痛苦为难。即使是发现喜欢上罗了，我也不敢想能得到回应。我对罗的爱没有任何索求。只是，如果……如果你愿意的话……”柯拉松的声音很小，听着甚至有几分哀求的意味，“哪怕是把今天的事情忘记也好，我希望你还是能有一天回来……我永远愿意继续做罗的家人，我会做好的……”

柯拉松说完这些话，卧室里安静了下来，只剩下凝重的沉默。

“柯拉先生……在说什么啊……”  
罗听到自己的声音在发颤，每一个字都像勉强从牙缝里挤出来一样。  
“明明已经带着女人回家了不是吗……为什么……还说出这种话啊……”罗皱着眉垂下头，用两只手捂住了整张脸，闷闷的低声说。“我搞不懂啊，柯拉先生……完全搞不懂……”

“诶？你说什么？”这个回答倒是完全超出柯拉松的预期。  
“上次我回来，看到有女人在家里。”罗抬起脸。“能带回家的女人，难道柯拉先生不是在和她交往吗？”  
“等……等等等等！！”柯拉松好像忽然反应了过来。“难道那天是你回来了？”柯拉松的声音陡然变高，“是下雨的那天吧？也只有那天了。”罗点点头。  
“那个啊……罗，你听我解释。”柯拉松双手按着罗的肩膀，把他的面向强行扭向了自己，认真的看着罗的眼睛。“那个人是我的同事，我们组的一个后辈而已！你还记得那天下了大雨对吧，我们从公司一起下班，结果路过一个水坑的时候，有辆车子飞一样的开过去，把她身上的衣服全弄湿了！”  
“可是她家离公司有一个半小时的车程，放着不管肯定会感冒的对吧？因为我住的离公司很近，只两站路就能到，所以就让她来家里换了一套衣服，只是这样而已！你听明白了吗？”  
罗在柯拉松一脸认真的注视下听完了全程，然后有点茫然的点了点头。  
“所以，你居然一直以为我有在交往的女人？怎么可能，我喜欢的人只有罗而已。”  
罗刚刚有点消化完了这场乌龙的始末，接着就被柯拉松一句直白的告白打了个措手不及，反应过来的时候脸开始急速升温……  
柯拉松也顿了一顿，忽然又想起了什么似的。  
“等等……所以，罗，你那天明明是回来了的对吧……”  
糟……一时嘴快暴露了……罗的耳朵也开始烧起来了。  
“为什么又走了？你那天去哪里睡的？”  
“………………宾馆。”  
“哈?宾馆？为什么要忽然逃走啊？”  
罗回忆起那天自己淋着雨跑的上气不接下气，在冷清的马路边大哭的狼狈样子，感到一阵羞耻，手在床单上捏紧了，张张嘴，鼓起勇气还是只发出蚊子一样的模糊声音。  
“……”  
“诶？”柯拉松听不清。  
“喜……”  
“什么？”  
“喜欢你……我喜欢柯拉先生。”

“我喜欢柯拉先生，我从很早以前就喜欢柯拉先生！以为柯拉先生有了恋人的时候，身体自己就……”罗硬着头皮闭着眼睛，几乎靠吼的说完了这些话。  
轮到柯拉松呆若木鸡。

“那个……确认一下，你说的喜欢，指的是……那……”柯拉松磕磕巴巴起来了，他感觉到自己的心跳正响到震耳欲聋。  
罗睁开眼用力看着眼前这个又变回冒着傻气的样子的男人，这个温柔的、单纯的、虽然有点幼稚、有点冒失、但对自己倾注了无限爱意的男人……这个罗不敢妄想能得到回应的男人，刚刚还在对自己认真的告白……  
罗觉得心里埋藏了这么久的沉甸甸的感情，几乎就要抵破胸口的皮肤和骨头倾泻而出。他凑上去，捧着柯拉松的脸，一双薄唇吻住了他的嘴。

罗的嘴唇很软，就那么贴在了柯拉松的嘴上。柯拉松一顿，接受了这个吻。和罗的蜻蜓点水不同，柯拉松迅速反客为主，按住罗的后脑，张嘴用舌头抵开了罗的唇齿，长驱直入的侵入进去探他湿软的舌头。罗被柯拉松逼的一路后仰。柯拉松的个子很高，即使罗也算得上是高挑的男人了，他的体型和力气还是比罗大得多，那舌头带着不容拒绝的强硬态度找到了罗的舌头，舌面磨蹭在一起，罗眯起眼睛，鼻腔里发出慌乱的哼声，只一个深吻而已，罗已经感觉到后腰有点麻了。  
在带着强烈性意味的深吻中，两个人的气息迅速被打乱。柯拉松似乎很喜欢罗失去掌控后的声音，那条有力的舌头搅弄着罗的软舌吮啃，一直不松口，直到罗快要喘不上气的发出低低的呜声才松了口。  
“是这种喜欢啊。”柯拉松笑着，还留在罗后脑的手插进他毛乎乎的头发里揉了揉，他喜欢那个久违的手感。  
“哈——哈——”罗大口的汲取着得来不易的空气，避开了柯拉松的目光。他用手背蹭了一下自己被男人蹂躏完的嘴唇，那张脸不知道是因为缺氧还是因为害羞，涨得通红。刚刚因为柯拉松自慰的喘息声而硬起来的阴茎本来已经因为两人的对话耽误而变成软硬参半的半勃起状态，因为这个吻，也又一次好好的精神起来了。  
“罗……”柯拉松的声音很温柔，罗有种奇妙的不真实感：他刚刚竟然和柯拉先生接了吻。  
罗不敢看柯拉松的脸，但看别的地方也没好到哪里去。床头那盏小夜灯散发着暖暖的黄光，柔和的打在柯拉松的身上。即使是如此昏暗的光线，也依然能清晰的看到男人紧实好看的身材。罗的目光锁在了柯拉松的身上，男人是当模特也绰绰有余的宽肩窄腰，偏偏还一身结实的肌肉。柯拉松的浴袍本来就近乎是松松垮垮的搭在身上而已，刚刚一番动作，饱满的胸肌、轮廓清晰的腹肌都已经呼之欲出。  
“罗，你现在的表情很色哦。”柯拉松一脸玩味的微笑看着罗。“怎么样，要做吗？”  
“……想做”罗觉得有点箭在弦上、不得不发的感觉。都怪柯拉松留在自己脑袋上的手太暖和、太舒服了，他才会如此迫不及待的想和这个人更亲密一些，更亲密一些……  
“我明白了。”柯拉松靠在床头，目光紧紧的跟在罗的身上，冲他张开手，罗意会的凑近过去，被柯拉松抱住腰牵引着，双膝分别落在柯拉松腰的两侧。  
罗才后知后觉反应过来这个姿势的微妙，柯拉松很高，自己直直跪着的时候两个人的脸几乎紧贴在一起，而罗只要把屁股稍微往下沉一沉就能紧贴柯拉松的两腿之间。来不及罗害羞，柯拉松的嘴唇就贴住了罗的耳朵，低沉的声音在耳边炸开。  
“你是不是硬了……”  
罗那根早就在充血状态的阴茎刚刚很争气的在柯拉松的腹部顶到了一下，柯拉松在心里暗暗感叹了一下这位小朋友的“热情”。罗穿着宽松的T恤和睡裤，那顶小帐篷显得格外显眼。柯拉松一手往他的裤子里探去，不客气的把裤子连着内裤一起被褪到了膝盖，那里面早已经湿的不成样子。  
“等——”罗惊呼一声，下意识想要躲，但柯拉松的手已经包裹着罗那根饱胀的阴茎了，只是稍微套弄了一下，那里立刻发出色情的“咕啾咕啾”的声音。  
“唔……嗯！”罗皱着眉，发出含糊的声音，快意随着男人的动作源源不断的涌出。他把滚烫的脸贴在柯拉松的颈侧，柯拉松身上的香气让他有点兴奋。别人的手总是比自己的手来的刺激，何况柯拉松的掌心很热。  
柯拉松听到罗无法自持的声音，呼吸也跟着兴奋的沉重起来。罗的尺寸十分傲人，虽然比起自己的还逊色一些，但也算得上是相当出色了。  
“嗯啊！柯拉先生……”  
“不要那么着急。”柯拉松握住阴茎的前端，四指套住龟头，拇指在顶端的马眼处细细磨蹭，罗的声音陡然变了调。  
“啊啊！不……”罗的腰猛地弹起，难以招架的阵阵发抖。柯拉松使坏，拇指顺着顶端画着圈的摩擦，另一手抵着罗的下巴，将埋在自己颈弯的脸推回自己面前。罗被迫对着柯拉松的脸展示自己沉溺情欲的表情，那副羞耻中带着慌乱的表情。  
“别看……”罗侧过脸去躲避那对深沉的目光，下一秒那只红的滴血的耳垂就被柯拉松含住了。舌头在敏感柔软的耳垂上轻轻一舔，水声伴随柯拉松温热的呼吸都钻进耳朵里。  
好热…………！  
罗动情的体液几乎把柯拉松的手浸的湿透了，从指缝一路流到手腕，甚至有几滴斑驳的滴在床上。  
柯拉松用几乎轻不可闻的气音贴着罗的耳边，“舒服吗？”  
“啰……嗦……”

柯拉松很喜欢罗的口是心非。  
柯拉松把罗腿上挂着的那件碍事的裤子脱了，罗心领神会，自觉的自己脱了T恤。趁着罗抬起胳膊脱上衣的功夫，柯拉松好好的欣赏了罗漂亮的曲线。罗虽然大部分时候都泡在书桌前学习，但日常也有在好好运动，穿着衣服不够明显，但脱光了是能清楚看到他的肌肉的。  
罗胸前的两颗乳头已经因为动情而硬挺着。柯拉松看着眼前赤裸着的青涩身体，喉结滚动了一下。  
男人湿滑的手指顺着肉茎一路下滑，顺带爱抚了一下那处垂着的惹人怜爱的囊袋，最后指尖按压在了耻穴的入口。  
罗紧张的大气也不敢出。他了解过男人之间如何交合，但真到了这一步，未知的恐惧还是本能的涌现。柯拉松不仅身材比常人高大，指头也比一般的人长点粗点，那只从小给罗带去很多安全感的大手，放到现在让罗有点害怕。  
“我要进去了哦……”柯拉松还是一副温柔的样子，罗闷闷的嗯了一声。然后那根手指就缓慢但毫不客气的压进了甬道里。  
“唔……”罗清晰的感受到柯拉松的指腹如何蹭过内壁，一寸寸的侵入。后穴是头一次有异物进入，罗绷直了背，有点僵硬。  
柯拉松的手指在身体里缓慢的搅弄着，刚退出一些，又重新抵到深处，反复几次，罗的嘴里泄出低低的喘息声。  
“会痛吗，罗?”  
“还好……”罗羞耻的闭着眼睛，柯拉松就着昏暗的光，看到那对垂下的睫毛轻轻发抖。  
“罗的里面好软啊……”柯拉松的“表扬”没被接纳，罗抿着嘴瞪了他一眼。柯拉松冲着那张羞愤的脸笑了笑，手指稍微退出，接着第二根手指也抵住了入口。  
稍一用力，两根手指同时往里推进。罗发出了轻呼，身体抖了抖，手往柯拉松的肩上一抓，努力让自己放松接受。  
“柯拉先生……慢……一点……”柯拉松的手指进的很深，直到罗的穴口咬紧了柯拉松的手指根部。男人只是顿了一会儿，等罗稍微习惯，重新动作了起来。在罗紧致的甬道里反复进出磨蹭，搅弄了一阵子，里面发出淫靡的水声来。  
罗忍不住哼声，紧紧抓住柯拉松的肩膀。  
“哈啊……唔……”罗一点也不想听到自己的身体里发出怎样的声音，尤其那声音还是来自从自己的肉茎里流出的体液，和柯拉先生的手……随着动作，罗隐约感受到某种不曾体验过的微妙快感，正从身体里被唤醒一般，不时浮现出来。  
柯拉松不停的和罗确认的感受，确认自己没有弄痛他。手指被那团软肉包裹着，几番动作，罗渐渐已经习惯了那两根手指的存在。  
但当柯拉松的第三根手指进来的时候，罗明显感觉到吃力了，指尖刚刚抵进入口，罗就发出了略显苦闷的喘息。“哈啊！啊……”罗的声音急促了起来，手用力的握紧了柯拉松的肩。  
“抱歉，有点痛了吗？”柯拉松停下了动作，紧张的看着眼前满脸通红的人。罗却紧皱眉头，冲柯拉松摇了摇头。  
“不要紧……唔，继……续……！”罗急促的喘息着，白净的胸脯因为情欲染上一层薄薄的粉，胸口那一对硬挺的乳头正随着吐息一起一伏。柯拉松眼神一暗，低头含住了一侧。  
“哈啊——”罗低头看着男人的金发忽然埋在自己胸前，湿热的舌面在乳头上重重的舔过，舒服的叫出声来。还埋在后穴的几根手指同时缓慢的进入身体，罗的腰抖得厉害，阴茎不停的吐出新的液体。  
柯拉松在他胸口轻轻啃了一口，又换去另一侧吮咬。罗的声音更响了，后仰着几乎招架不住。  
“……不……”  
“罗好像很喜欢这里啊……“柯拉松还含着那颗小巧的乳头，含糊不清的说，“这边比另一边更敏感吗？罗的声音很色哦。”  
“没……有……”罗只剩下喘息，胸口的湿热的快感，后穴里也被撑满捣弄，罗简直不知道自己该顾哪一边。  
罗不知道自己已经把柯拉松的手指吞到什么程度了。柯拉松蹭到了内壁的某一处地方的时候，快感霎时扑上来。  
“啊！”罗的腰猛地弹了起来，一阵目眩。之前那隐约闪现的快意被挖掘，柯拉松很快的捕捉到了。  
“是这里？”柯拉松重新寻回刚刚蹭过的地方，又施力按压。  
“啊啊……”罗的腰又一次弹了起来。  
“好敏感啊，罗……”柯拉松很兴奋，想好好的看看他更多敏感的反应。手指在那块地方来回的磨蹭施压。“难道在这方面很有天赋？”  
“嗯啊啊！啊……啊……”强烈的快感反复刺激着罗，柯拉松的手指每蹭到一次，罗就克制不住的叫出声音，罗的背因为刺激弓了起来，前列腺液又从硬挺的那根里滴滴答答的溢出来，落在柯拉松腿间，但罗已经顾不得这份羞耻。他甚至快要无法思考了。  
好热……要烧着了……

“柯……拉……先生……”罗吐字艰难，断断续续的喊着他的名字，柯拉松手上动作终于在这声哀求般的呻吟下停下来了。罗眯着眼睛，花了三秒钟才让自己的视线重新对焦在他的脸上。  
柯拉松正静静的看着罗，用他那双被金色的刘海遮的若隐若现的眼睛。侧光打在柯拉松的脸上，把鼻梁衬的很高挺。那双眼睛，那双深情的眼睛，此刻隐去了高光，透出一股暗流涌动的危险情欲。  
“喜欢……”罗看着面前高大的散发着荷尔蒙的男人专注于自己的表情，感觉心动到头昏脑热。他捧着柯拉松的脸，凑近吮了一口男人的嘴唇，留下一个湿乎乎的水痕。  
柯拉松急促的喘了一声，瞬时后背冒汗。如果不是太了解罗在这方面毫无经验，他甚至要有点怀疑罗到底是不是有意在搞什么欲擒故纵的戏码。说实话，他的忍耐已经濒临极限了。  
柯拉松的手指从那处湿软火热的甬道里退出，罗跟着不舍似的紧咬着不放，直到手指全都拔出来，穴口发出叹息一般色情的“啵”的一声。罗的耳根全红了，柯拉松拉着他的手，牵引着往自己身下探。  
“罗——”柯拉松抓着罗的手，覆盖在自己已经硬挺到发痛的阴茎上。罗这会儿才来得及低头看清楚男人的胯间是怎么一副画面。  
柯拉松的……也太大了……

柯拉松的那根，不如说用狰狞来形容也不为过，如今正精神奕奕，遍布青筋，贴着自己的手心。虽说罗以前暗暗的想象过，以柯拉松的身高，那里的尺寸应该也不得了，但真的见到，根本是超出预期。全然勃起的肉茎又硬又热，粗到罗一只手只能勉强握住，而且长度也…………  
罗握着那里，上下套弄了几下，忍耐许久的柯拉松发出舒服的低喘。  
“乖孩子……”柯拉松用近乎慵懒的嗓音低哑的表扬道。  
罗觉得这声“乖孩子”听起来格外情色，当然，自己居然在帮柯拉松安抚欲望这件事也是。  
罗的腰很快被柯拉松从背后一手扶住，向着柯拉松面前拉近。接着就是后穴被又硬又热的东西抵住的清晰感觉。  
“啊！啊……”罗紧皱眉头叫出声，柯拉松扶着阴茎根部，顶着入口缓慢进入。罗努力的放松自己，勉强的接受，柯拉松的尺寸比刚刚扩张的手指还大得多，罗承受的很辛苦。  
柯拉松脖子上青筋也浮起来，才刚刚没入三分之一，就没法再更深入了，罗咬的实在很紧，他也不太好受。  
“还好吗，罗……很痛吗？”  
痛……罗很想这么说，但还是摇了摇头。  
“不如停一下再……”“不要！”柯拉松还没问完就被打断，罗很紧张的按着柯拉松的手臂，不想他退出去。他渴望这样的交合渴望了太久，一刻也不想再等。  
“只是柯拉先生的……太大了……”  
“我说啊……罗……”柯拉松的脸也红了，他皱着眉闭上眼睛，无奈的长叹了一口气……“不要再挑逗我了……”柯拉松看着罗，一对棕色的眸子暗成了墨。  
柯拉松的大手从背后握住了罗的两瓣臀肉，往两边拉扯，露出入口，满足他期待的往里又挺进了几寸。  
“呜啊……嗯……啊！柯拉先生。”  
“叫我罗西……”柯拉松盯着罗的脸。  
罗的心脏漏了两拍，后穴抽搐了一下，颤抖着喊出男人的名字。  
“罗西……”  
“呼……”柯拉松听到那声亲昵的称呼，喘息声变得急促起来，肉刃稍微抽出一些，又是一波更深入的挺进。罗的声音越来越失控，满满隐忍的闷哼里流出些许满足的呻吟来。  
“啊啊……好深……”还不够……罗好想把柯拉松的全部吞吃进去。每一次被柯拉松顶弄，罗都努力让身体再接纳一些，主动的将重心放低。  
“罗好主动啊……”柯拉松在罗的屁股上打了一下，“啪”的一声，惊的罗一抖。反复顶送几次后，罗终于感觉到臀瓣贴到了柯拉松小腹上那层薄薄的耻毛了。  
“嗯啊！全部……都进来了……”身体被撑开的钝痛还没全部褪去，但更多是剩下饱胀的充实，罗的大腿有点痉挛。  
“哈……好涨……”想象着刚刚那分量现在全都在自己的身体里，简直不可思议，罗确认形状似的用手摸了摸自己的小腹，按了两下，然后冲柯拉松勾唇笑了。  
柯拉松觉得脑子里的理智瞬间断了，两手握住罗的窄腰，抽送起来。  
“嗯啊……啊……啊！”罗满面潮红，呻吟声随着动作一声声倾泻而出。柯拉松的肉茎把甬道撑的满满的，每一次操干都能蹭到那要命的一点上去。罗感觉后腰一阵酥麻，前面挺着的阴茎湿的厉害。  
“柯……啊……”罗难耐的抱住柯拉松的脖子，才想起要改口。“罗西……”  
柯拉松简直被罗的这声该死的称呼吃透，表情变得难得一见的动情和性感，柯拉松的动作粗暴起来，大刀阔斧的猛干。  
罗的喘息声被柯拉松顶弄的支离破碎，伸手向他索求拥抱。柯拉松干脆松开握在罗腰两侧的手，用臂弯圈住了罗拥进怀里。罗的腿被迫分的更开，后穴吞的更深，柯拉松充满深重情欲的吐息就近近的钻进耳朵里。  
“啊啊！”罗能感觉到男人在自己身体里的形状，甚至脉动，他抱住了柯拉松的脖子。柯拉松从来没有见过罗这个样子，平时那么安静的、乖巧的罗，此刻居然含着自己的肉茎，在自己怀里纵欲，发出这样色情的声音。  
比之前那场旖旎梦境中的罗还要诱人。  
“感觉……好吗？”柯拉松咬着罗的耳垂。  
“好棒……”罗坦诚的哼出声，又涨又舒服。被柯拉松抱进怀里之后，自己的阴茎就紧紧贴在柯拉松结实的腹肌上，每一次动作，柯拉松的腹肌都能蹭到自己性器的前端，快感前后夹击。  
柯拉松的腰还在用力的顶弄，一下下捣进最深处，小腹打在罗的屁股上，发出啪啪的脆响。  
“不行了……不行……”罗感觉敏感点被过分顶弄，酸软的发麻。“太用力了……”罗大张着嘴，感觉快要喘不上气来，手指插进柯拉松的头发里，攥紧拳头，手指关节用力到发白。  
“罗……罗……”柯拉松喊着罗的名字，每次抽送都几乎连根抽出来，又狠狠的干到底，对罗的哀求充耳不闻，一次比一次用尽全力。  
“啊啊啊！不行了……要死了……”频密的顶撞一遍遍堆积在敏感点上，罗被灭顶的快感逼出了哭腔，生理性的眼泪就快要落下来。  
“啊……罗西！我要……射……”罗的阴茎已经硬的发疼，柯拉松终于慈悲的握住了他那根，配合后穴里操干的动作抚慰套弄。  
罗已经什么也不能在想，任由快感驾驭了全部理智。前后的快感层层积聚，罗绷紧了身体，咬紧牙关，叫声变成了闷哼。  
“唔嗯……啊啊！————”罗闭着眼，颤抖着射了出来，后穴一阵绞紧。  
柯拉松被紧咬了一下，发出一声重重的喘息，又狠又猛的又操干了十几下，也射进了罗的身体深处。

房间里只剩下两人急促的喘息声，柯拉松还不愿意从罗的身体里出来，两个人抱在一起温存了一会儿，接了一个甜腻绵长的吻。

柯拉松拔出来之后，精液顺着罗的大腿流了下来。画面的确很香艳养眼，可惜清理起来很麻烦。想起罗的严重洁癖……柯拉松立刻道了歉，好在罗没有要计较的意思。  
刚刚的性爱实在是超乎预料的激烈，罗几乎没什么劲去折腾了，但柯拉松说交给他清理的时候，罗满脸通红的连声拒绝。

当然最后还是在柯拉松的强硬要求下被抱去清理了。至于两个人又在浴室里干了几回，是后话了。

······END······


End file.
